


Minor Fall, Major Lift

by RandomestFandoms



Series: Who We Were Then [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Gen, I don't think they're together but they could be, Truth or Dare, implied riarkle?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: After a game of truth or dare, Riley and Farkle have to register for a nationally televised ballroom dancing competition.  No one expects what happens next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

   

  “Alright Maya, we registered.  Now can we please end this game and get some sleep so that we can get there on time tomorrow?” Farkle asked.

     It was late Friday night, towards the end of their sophomore year, and the six friends were in Riley’s room, as they were every week.  They had given up on watching movies an hour before, when Maya and Zay suggested truth or dare.  Zay had dared Riley to register she and Farkle for the national ballroom dancing competition the next day, which Farkle did while they continued the game.

     Everyone agreed, so they settled into their sleeping positions- Zay and Lucas on the bay window, Maya and Smackle on an air mattress on the floor, and Riley and Farkle in her bed- and Maya turned out the light.

     “Riles, are you okay with this?” Farkle asked.

     “Of course, it’s not like anyone will remember us,” she whispered back, trying to convince herself more than him.  They fell asleep like that, curled around each other, faces only inches apart.

     They were the first to wake up the next morning.  Farkle rushed back home to get a tux, and Riley was sitting in front of her mirror, curling her hair to perfection.  She had braided the front back, holding it in place with a gold flower headband, and was applying her makeup when Farkle came back, waking up their friends.  While the others got changed and ready for the day, Riley dug through her closet until she pulled out the dress she was looking for.  It was dark purple, strapless, and ended a few inches above her knees, with a corset back and a necklace gleaming with jewels.  She slipped it on before turning to Farkle, who stepped over and laced the back up for her.  She strapped on her black character shoes, with heels that made her almost as tall as Farkle, over her nude nylons.

     “Wow, you two clean up well,” Zay teased.

     The duo smirked at him, as the six left the apartment.  They made their way to the studio, Riley and Farkle gathering their participant badges while their friends went to the visitors’ gallery. 

     “Now before we begin the competition, let’s meet some of our contestants,” the announcer told the camera.

     “Farkle, is that-”

     “It’s Jake,” he confirmed.

     “Will he-”

     “I don’t know, Riles.”

     “Do my eyes deceive me?  There’s no way that’s who I think I see,” Jake exclaimed, noticing the high schoolers.

     “Looks like he did recognize us,” Riley sighed.

     “I can’t believe it!  Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus are back?” He asked, approaching the duo.

     “What does he mean, back?” Smackle asked, only getting shrugs in return.

     “Hey Jake!” Riley smiled, pulling the man into a hug.

     “My girl remembers me,” he smiled.

     “Jake, you know you were like a father to us when we travelled,” Farkle reassured him.

     “Thanks, Farkley.  To those of you who don’t know, I’m here with pre-teen dance royalty, Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus, who appear to be making a grand return after two years of absence.  Why did you leave?”

     “High school came up,” Riley confessed.

     “We went through a lot in between grades seven and nine, and by the start of grade nine we were both under too much pressure.  Things started to calm down, but we weren’t sure if we wanted to be back in the limelight,” Farkle continued.

     “We’re actually only back because of a game of truth or dare, but now that we’re here I’m remembering just how much I loved this.”

     “So your friends pushed you to come back?”

     “Nope, our friends have no idea we ever did this, they think I’m a superclutz and I think they wanted to laugh at us,” Riley explained.

     Jake laughed, “boy are they in for a shock!  I’ve got to let you guys take to the stage, but I’ll come by at the end.  It was nice seeing you both again.”  He hugged them both, and they sat back down, holding hands until their number was called.

     They took to the stage, standing confidently downstage, waiting for the opening chords of Hallelujah.

_Well, I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

     They started into a confident boxstep, knowing instinctually where one another would be.

_Well it goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall_

     Riley leant backwards, letting Farkle support all of her weight.

_And the major lift_

     Hands firmly around her waist, he lifted her off the ground.  She wrapped one leg around him, trusting him not to let her fall.

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya_

     Farkle twirled Riley before stepping away, letting her pirouette before stepping into a graceful lunge, holding a hand out.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

     He took her hand, pulling her back in for a complicated waltz.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Baby, I’ve been here before_

_I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_

     Farkle lifted Riley above his head, his hands pulling her ankles into a split.  She kept herself balanced, his hands on her ankles being her only safety net, and he began a series of spins.

_And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

     Riley let herself fall forward, knowing that Farkle would catch her before they returned to traditional dancing.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What’s really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

     Riley pulled her knees up as Farkle lifted her, wrapping her legs around him.

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Farkle let go, and Riley held herself up with only the strength of her lower body.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe there’s a god above_

_But all I’ve ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

Riley was set back on the ground, stepping into another long sequence of pirouettes.

_And it’s not a cry that you hear at night_

_It’s not somebody who’s seen the light_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah_

     Farkle took Riley’s hands from behind, twirling her back into his arms for their final repetition.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

They ended with a final lift, the Dirty Dancing classic, and the auditorium filled with applause.  They could somewhat make out their friends, squinting against the harsh lights, but focused back on their results.  As the last couple to perform, they would know immediately if they had one and- they waited with baited breath for the final number- yes!  Their reign was starting again.

They returned backstage, immediately being bombarded with cameras.

“Well done you too!  I knew you had it in you,” Jake smirked.

“Our reign is back on,” Farkle teased.

“Does that mean you’re coming back?”

“Well, that depends.  We were talking, and we both want to come back but we need to have an adult to look after us when we have to travel.  Do you know anyone?” Riley grinned.

“I might know a guy,” he laughed.

“Riley!  What was that?” Lucas asked, as their friends rushed backstage.

“We were dance royalty.  You never dared us to fail, and we just didn’t tell you the whole story,” Farkle explained, while Riley talked to Jake.

Once they were alone in their dressing room, Farkle turned to Riley.  “You ready for this, partner?”

“Partner,” she smiled.

 


End file.
